


Vin Rouge

by thefantasmickah



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, POV Second Person, Wine talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red like the way your heart pumps as if it has something to prove whenever she is near. Faster. Faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin Rouge

Red. Her favorite type of wine. _Beaujolais_. You already knew that. You’ve been watching her ever since that first time in the lab. The way she bites her lip and it makes you think of the hottest moments of summer and how your body flushes and then descends deep into winter. You shouldn’t be thinking this way.

_Merlot- A dark blue-coloured wine grape which can make a soft, velvety wine. Typical scents include black cherry, plums and herbal flavors. The texture is round but a middle palate gap is common._

Red. Running through the courtyard laughing. Bottles in your grasp. Flush of cheeks met with a soft, lingering kiss.

_Malbec- Varies greatly. Generally produces an easy-drinking style, well colored wine that tastes of plums, berries, and spice._

Red like the way your heart pumps as if it has something to prove whenever she is near. Faster. Faster.  _Stay away from Delphine, Cosima._  Impossible.

_Pinot noir- Delicate and fresh. Very fruity (cherry, strawberry, plum), often with notes of tea-leaf, damp earth, or worn leather._

Red like the sound that her heart makes in her chest when you are resting your head against it. The pitter patter that makes every other noise fade away, even the voices in your head telling you to stop. That she’s not worth it. To just-- move on.

_Cabernet sauvignon- Full-bodied, but firm and gripping when young._

Red. Passion.

Red. The way she grips your hand and gasps, long and shaking. Then a silent shudder as her back falls back to the bed from its arch.

_Shiraz- Aromas and flavors of wild black fruit (such as blackcurrant), with overtones of black pepper spice._

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Rouge.”

“Why?”

“It reminds me of what it’s like to be alive.”

_Beaujolais- Fruity with a youthful character. Usually drunk young._

Red like the cough the wracks your body and shakes your resolve.

Red. “I’m sick, Delphine.”

Fear.

 


End file.
